Mi abuelo Furious
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Book! Universe. "Por mis venas no solo corre sangre vikinga" Conjunto de escenas que se me van ocurriendo sobre Book!Hiccup III y Furious. *Sugerencias y/o pedidos permitidos*


**¡Estoy aquí!**

 **Después de mes y medio de bajón, vuelvo a la cargaaaaaaaaa~~~~~**

 **Este es un conjunto de One Shoots que pertenecen únicamente al universo y a los personajes de los libros. Si no los has leído, no vas a tener ni pajolera idea de lo que plasmo en las siguientes líneas :V**

* * *

 **— MI ABUELO FURIOUS —**

* * *

— ¡Jsssss! —el gran dragón silbo de dolor y volutas de humo salieron de sus orificios nasales— ¡Duele!

— Más te dolerán si no lo trato —rebatió Hiccup, tajante, sin una pizca de miedo.

A pesar de ser solo un niño, un niño bastante pequeño y enjuto, el pequeño vikingo pelirrojo no dudaba en retarle todo el tiempo. A él. A un Sea Dragonus Gigantus Máximos que había prometido asesinar a todos los humanos. Sin ningún miedo en sus ojos verde bosque. Pero si había admiración. Cariño.

Hacía mucho que Furious no se sentía amado por un ser humano. Mucho menos por un vikingo.

— A tus padres no les gustara saber que estas tratando mis heridas.

Ante esa afirmación, el niño simplemente siguió aplicando ungüento por las zonas tratables, pero los grandes agujeros que lucían las alas del antes imponente dragón... tendría que empezar un trabajo de costura que seguro no sería agradable para Furious. Hizo una mueca. A menudo era peor el remedio que la enfermad.

— A mi madre nunca le hemos importado ni yo ni mis actos. Podría despeñarme hacía mi muerte y ella no derramaría una sola lágrima. En cuanto a mi padre, le he decepcionado tantas veces que ya no me importa lo que piense —aseguró Hiccup, le hubiera gustado sonar casual, pero el ligero dolor en su voz le delataba.

Los grandes ojos de Furious le miraron sin verle. En su mente el doloroso recuerdo de un ensangrentado Hiccup II cayendo al vacío, la espada de su padre biológico encajada en el estomago de un cuerpo que ya no respiraba, una portentosa mente que nunca más volvería a pensar, pasó de nuevo ante sus ojos como si estuviera ocurriendo en ese mismo momento y no hace 100 años atrás. Pero, de repente, el cabello rubio del que había sido algo más que su hermano humano se tornó tan rojo como la sangre que manaba de su herida y sus labios, los ojos azules hundidos, vacíos, muertos, que miraban sin mirar realmente, se tiñeron de verde.

El siguiente quejido de dolor que soltó el gran dragón no fue por causa del ungüento curativo sobre sus heridas sangrantes.

— Cuidado, cría de vikingo —le advirtió, por puro instinto—. Esa misma frase fue la que llevó a tu antepasado a la muerte.

Hiccup II. Oh, por los Alphas, cuanto le extrañaba. Habían pasado 100 años, el odio le había cegado. Y sin embargo por dentro seguía siendo ese dragón adolescente, el mismo que derramaba lágrimas amargas sobre el cadáver del vikingo que había sido demasiado listo para su bien, el cadáver de su hermano, el del ser al que seguía amando con toda su alma a pesar de todo.

Para su sorpresa, el niño humano rió, como si hubiera dicho un muy buen chiste. Sus ojos verdes brillaban divertidos, devolviéndole la mirada a los furicos azules del dragón.

— Vaya, resulta que ahora te preocupas por mi —hizo notar, con una débil sonrisa—. Es un avance, supongo.

Si los dragones pudieran sonrojarse, Furious habría sido un tomate en ese instante. Pillado infraganti.

Hiccup se levantó de su lado, todas las heridas del gran ser habiendo sido desinfectadas y taponadas, Furious sentía algo de frío. Pero ya no más dolor, ni físico ni mental. Y por alguna razón eso le hacía sentirse vacío. No le gustaba lo que ese pequeño pelirrojo le hacía sentir con un simple gesto, esa gran necesidad de protegerle como una hembra protege a sus crías. Necesitaba negarsela fervientemente a si mismo si quería seguir cuerdo.

— Estúpido niño, te destruiré —puntuó más que amenazó—. Morirás en mis garras, como mi hermano murió en las garras de tus antepasados.

Para su enojo, Hiccup le miraba casi aburrido, solo le faltaba fingir bostezar. Furious estaba pasmado.

— ¿Has terminado ya? —preguntó el pequeño pelirrojo— Bien, pues te recuerdo que Hiccup II dio su vida para conseguir la paz entre vikingos y dragones —sonaba casual, pero el peso de la razón en sus palabras hirieron el corazón de Furious, le hacían sentir idiota. Pero de repente, ahí estaba de nuevo, ese cariño tatuado en los ojos verdes del pequeño, uno que poseía pero que no había buscado—. Tú y yo no vamos a dejar que su sacrificio sea en vano, ¿verdad?

A pesar de todo, Furious no contestó. Hiccup III chasqueo la lengua, se cruzó de brazos y rodó los ojos, verdaderamente molesto.

— Me esperaba algo más del novio de mi abuelo —se quejó, cortante, antes de darse la vuelta hacía la salida de la cueva que le había conseguido. Habría echado humo por las orejas de ser un dragón en lugar de un humano—. Me largo, no eres el único dragón egocéntrico al que tengo que aguantar.

Furious vio al niño alejarse en profundo shock. Es decir, sabía que era extremadamente inteligente, tanto como lo fue su tío abuelo antes de caer bajo la espada de su progenitor, pero aun así, ¡¿cómo demonios supo que él e Hiccup II tuvieron una relación?! ¡¿Y por qué hablaba de ello cómo si fuera lo más normal del mundo?!

— ¡Te enojas como una hembra! —a falta de no poder hacer movimientos bruscos, le atacó verbalmente.

Y ni un gracias le dio.

Sí, por dentro seguía siendo un adolescente dolido. Uno que se sintió mucho mejor al escuchar a su nieto humano gruñir ante esa provocación. Ah, el bendito eco.

Puede que fuera divertido darles una segunda oportunidad a los vikingos.


End file.
